


Spellbound By Desire

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/625974">Once the Floodgates Open</a>. Willow's spell backfired. Warning: light bondage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound By Desire

Title: Spellbound By Desire  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Sequel to "Once the Floodgates Open". Willow's spell backfired. Warning: light bondage  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: Willow's Little Secret, Wacky Witch Willow, of Demons & Destiny, anyone else - please ask.  
Feedback: Yes please.  
Thanks: To my wonderful Betas. 

Willow and Giles spent several days unconsciously avoiding being alone together after Willow's seduction and spell. 

Giles was fairly convinced that he had only dreamed of making love with Willow, yet he couldn't help become frustrated, embarrassed and aroused whenever he saw her. "Silly really," he would tell himself. "It's not as if she has any knowledge of what I dream about." If the dream hadn't felt so real he didn't think it would have affected him so strongly. However, every time he was near her all he could do was remember how soft her lips were, how silky her hair was, the scent of her arousal, the way her skin glowed and the sound of her voice when she climaxed. 

For her part, Willow couldn't help but feel a tad guilty. She had used Giles to fulfill one of her oldest fantasies, and it had been even better than she had imagined it could be. She had hoped that by sleeping with him the one time she would no longer have to wonder. Instead all it did was make her hunger for him grow. What before had been idle curiosity now became strong desire. His nervous gestures and mannerisms that once were endearing, now held infinite promise. Every gesture of his hands was a reminder of how they had felt on her body. Every sigh of exasperation was heard as a ragged moan. 

Days passed where every accidental touch set their skin on fire and tingles down their spines. It was pleasurable agony and neither knew what to do about it. 

A week went by and Willow decided that she could no longer endure the torture any longer. She carefully researched the proper spell and went about making the necessary preparations. She knew that she had acted rashly before, doing the spell as an afterthought to cover her actions. This time she would cast the spell beforehand – it would be dream-like from the beginning. Now she just had to get him alone…. 

Giles inadvertently solved that problem for her by moving into a hotel a week after his "dream". His excuse to Buffy was that he needed his privacy and personal space and this would suffice until he could find something more permanent. In actuality, he desperately needed to be away from Willow. Her constant presence in the house was incredibly distracting. He found it difficult to concentrate on any one topic for long, knowing that she was somewhere in the house. His nights were plagued by memories of the dream, or fantasies. Granted, he had always had fantasies of Willow, but ever since THAT dream; their frequency and vividness only seemed to increase. He was slowly being consumed by his desire… and he had to get away. 

On the night that Giles moved to the hotel he alternately sat with a book open on the table, not reading it, and pacing. He had hoped that being away from Willow would lessen his desires. Unfortunately the saying apparently was true - absence made the heart grow fonder. Instead of fearing that she would get too close she was now too far away. He decided to go to sleep early, hoping that he would see her again in his dreams. 

Willow waited outside the hotel until she saw the light to his room turn off. She had told Tara that she was bringing something to Giles that he had neglected to take with him. She wasn't entirely lying - he hadn't taken her with him. She was so busy double checking that she had all of the ingredients for the spell that she didn't notice the wards which Giles had set up around his room. (He knew better than to stay in a hotel without them in Sunnydale.) 

Giles was still awake, lying on his side in bed, facing away from the door, when he felt the magickal disturbance, then the sound of the door opening. He feigned sleep, hoping to catch his attacker off guard. He heard the soft footsteps come close to the bed and then pause just next to him. 

Willow stopped and knelt next to bed and whispered, "Please forgive me," before beginning her spell. 

A part of the protection spell that Giles had cast would allow him to resist any magick done to him within his room. He had no desire to wake up as a demon again, thank you so very much Ethan. He instantly recognized Willow's voice, he'd know it anywhere, and was curious as to what she was going to do, with him supposedly asleep. He recognized the spell she whispered as one to make the following events remembered as though a dream. Curious. 

Willow finished the spell and looked back at Giles' sleeping face. His handsome, weathered, wonderful face. She leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against his. With a little bit more pressure Giles began to respond. His arm snuck out from under the bedclothes and made its way into Willow's hair, holding her in place. Giles rolled onto his back, pulling Willow onto the bed, on top of him. He brought his other arm out and held her tightly to his body. 

When the kiss ended Giles opened his eyes. Seeing as how this was his fantasy come to life, he decided to play along. "Willow," he sighed in contentment, "I knew you'd come." Then he hungrily took her mouth again. Willow moaned into the passionate kiss, surprised by the intensity of it. Tongues battled for dominance as Giles slid his hands under Willow's top, running his blunt nails along her spine. 

Willow sat up, straddling his waist as she pulled her top over her head. Giles made an appreciative growl when her bra-less breasts came into view. Even more perfect than he remembered/imagined. He sat up to take one of her tender orbs into his mouth. Her nipples puckered under his ministrations. 

Willow lowered her head to Giles' bare shoulders and began licking and sucking at the juncture of his neck and collarbone. Before long a lovely little mark made an appearance on his skin and Willow smiled at it with satisfaction. 

She pulled away from Giles' delightful mouth to stand again, on slightly wobbly legs. Giles frowned at the loss of contact, but it soon turned into a grin as he watched her slip out of her jeans and panties. He tossed the covers to the end of the bed and held his arms out for her to rejoin him. After removing the condom from her jeans pocket, causing Giles' eyebrow to raise and his breathing to quicken, she hopped onto the bed and into Giles' arms. 

Their lips instantly found each other again as their bodies pressed tightly together. Hands roamed over each other's bodies, (re)learning, memorizing, bringing pleasure to the other. Barely there touches that left each other frustrated and aroused. Hands kneading, fingers tickling, nails digging - all done out of lust and desire. 

Willow could feel Giles' arousal pressing against her belly and desperately wanted it inside her. Before she could do anything about that Giles' hand had made its way between her legs and was playfully, teasingly, running his fingers along her labia. Ever so slowly, two fingers slipped inside her and Willow let out a gasp of pleasure. He began to move his fingers in a steady rhythm, coaxing Willow's imminent release. Seconds after his thumb began circling her clit he was rewarded with the wash of her orgasm. 

He carefully removed his fingers as Willow lay there panting for breath. She reached up and lightly ran her hand along his erection, longing to feel it inside her once again. Giles reached for the condom, kneeling between her legs. "I take it this is meant for me?" he rakishly asked. Willow nodded seductively and watched as he opened the package and easily put it on. 

He leaned over her again, positioning himself at her opening. He caught her eyes and quietly told her, "I forgive you," as he entered her in one swift movement. Willow's eyes grew wide and bright at the sensation of being so completely filled, along with his words. The words were soon forgotten as her body took over. Giles moved slowly, wanting to prolong their lovemaking for as long as possible. 

Willow raised her legs, wrapping them around his hips, digging her heels into his thighs as she raised her hips to meet his movements. She rapidly felt herself heading towards climax again and dug her nails into Giles' back as her muscles began to contract. Giles knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. He had been on the edge since the moment he'd entered her. Willow cried out his name as she lost herself in sensation. That was all it took for Giles and he joined her in oblivion. 

When he had the energy, Giles slowly pulled back, disposed of the condom, and lay next to Willow. He propped himself on an elbow, head rested on fist, and waited for her to explain. 

Willow took a deep breath, muscles still fluttering from her incredible orgasm, and met Giles' questioning look. "I guess you know this wasn't a dream, huh?" she opened. 

"Yes, I do." He ran his free hand up and down her torso, between her breasts, down to the top of her curly red hairs. "Why?" 

"Why the spell?" He nodded. "I don't think you want to know." 

"Tell me," he quietly insisted, brushing his thumb over a nipple. 

Willow gasped before answering. "I needed to be with you again and I didn't think you'd want to if you knew that it was real." 

"Again? Then that incredibly realistic dream from last week was real too?" 

Willow blushed and nodded. 

"Another dream spell?" 

"Uh-huh. I didn't want there to be any awkwardness... after... and I thought that if you thought that it was just a dream then everything would be okay." 

"But it wasn't," he prompted. 

"Not by a long shot. All I could think about this past week was how it felt, how much I still wanted you." 

"For me as well. I couldn't look at you without wanting to take you in my arms, why else do you think I moved in here?" 

"Are you mad at me?" Willow pouted, doing her best to look innocent; which proved difficult given her nakedness. 

Giles took a moment before answering her. "Mad? No. Disappointed? Absolutely." Willow's smile of relief quickly turned south. 

"Is this about personal gain and responsibility again?" She was in no mood for a lecture. 

"I'm not denying that I thoroughly enjoyed myself, both times, however you do know that what you did was wrong, do you not?" 

"Yeah, I know," Willow admitted, lightly running her fingers through his chest hair. "How about if I promise never to do it again and we call it even?" she asked hopefully. 

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Giles pinched a nipple to demonstrate his point. 

"I won't do any more spells to make you forget about sleeping with me." 

"And how often do you anticipate that happening?" Giles asked, a note of sorrow dampening the hope and desire in his voice. 

"I honestly don't know. I didn't think I'd want you this much. And there's Tara to consider..." 

Giles' face darkened, how could he have forgotten about Tara? "Yes, what about Tara? Do you intend to stay with her after this? And what exactly is this to you?" 

Willow's brow furrowed in thought. "I honestly don't know. If you're asking if I love you, the answer is yes. I've always loved you on some level. I'm also in love with Tara. I don't know how that is possible, to love you both at the same time. Do I have to break up with her if I want to keep doing this with you?" 

Giles flopped on his back and Willow instinctively curled into him. Giles pulled her close. "I will start with the easier statement and say that I have loved you for a very long time. Tonight is something that I have wanted for longer than I can remember. I know all too well how difficult it can be to be torn between people you love. And no, I won't elaborate on that. I don't relish the thought of sharing you with anyone, yet if that is the only way that we can continue... this... then I suppose that I will make do." 

"Thank you Giles," Willow happily exclaimed, before kissing him fiercely. 

"I have one condition," Giles breathed, when able. 

"I knew it," Willow said under her breath. 

"You must tell Tara what is happening between us. I will grudgingly share you, but I won't lie about it." 

"I can do that. Tara wants me to be happy, and you make me very happy." Willow hesitated, "Do we have to tell the others?" 

"I bloody well hope not. I don't see any reason for them to know." 

"Oh good." Willow giggled as she said, "So to quote Anya, we're going to be orgasm friends." 

Giles groaned and rolled his eyes in response. Once she calmed down again he rolled back over her and said huskily, eyes glinting Ripperish in the dark, "And now young lady, there is a matter of your punishment to discuss." 

"Punishment?" Willow squeaked. 

"Oh yes," Giles agreed, his voice full of promise. "Wait here." 

Giles went over to the closet and carefully rummaged around for what he was looking for. Willow sat up to try to see what he was doing, but the darkness and angle of the door wouldn't allow for it. She lay back down as Giles turned back to her, keeping something behind his back. 

Willow watched him with hungry eyes, blatantly staring at his growing erection. 

"Close your eyes," he instructed in a tone Willow had never heard him use before. She obeyed after a second's hesitation. 

She felt him sit on the bed next to her and then something covered her eyes. She reached up to find out what the obstruction was. Giles captured her hand and finished tying one of his ties around her head. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked. 

"With my life," she answered. 

"Then relax and let me 'punish' you," he sensually rasped. 

"Oh," she breathed, as her pulse began to speed up. 

Giles lifted her arms above her head and tied them together with another tie, then tied them both to the bed. He sat back to gaze at her body. Her chest was rising and falling in rapid succession as her breath was coming fast. She wriggled very invitingly as she struggled with her bonds, tossing her head to try to move the blindfold. 

"Stop struggling," he whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck, "this is your punishment." Willow silently nodded again. She bit her lip and moaned as Giles began to lick and kiss, wet open-mouthed kisses, in a trail from her ear, down her neck, to between her breasts. Giles pulled back for a moment and Willow arched her back at the loss of contact. He smiled at her frustration before enveloping a breast with his mouth. "Giles," she cried out, pulling her arms against the bed, desperate to dig her fingers into his hair. Giles chuckled around her breast, the vibrations eliciting another moan from Willow. He switched his attentions to the other breast for an equal amount of time before continuing down her body. 

His hands lightly traced her sides as his lips reached the dark patch of hair at the juncture of her thighs. He gently blew on the hairs, ruffling them before moving the last couple of inches down her body. He slid his hands down her body and under her thighs, parting her carefully. Willow arched off the bed as she felt Giles' tongue enter her, then slide up to the nubbin at the top of her cleft. He continued to lap at her, stroking the nubbin with his tongue, applying just the right amount of pressure. She writhed on the bed, trying to get closer to Giles' mouth, trying to get out of her restraints. Giles pressed his tongue hard against her clit and slid a solitary finger inside her. That did it. Willow screamed his name as she climaxed, coating him in her orgasm. Giles eased her down then sat back and removed her blindfold, subtly wiping his face as he discarded the tie. 

"That was..." Willow tried to get out, "That was amazing." 

"Are you ready for the rest of you punishment?" Giles wolfishly grinned. 

"Rest?" 

Giles held up the condom he had brought out from the closet earlier. 

Willow's face lit up as she enthusiastically nodded her head. 

Moments later Giles was laying over her again and Willow held on to the tie around her hands as Giles slid deep inside her. She closed her eyes momentarily then stared deep into Giles' eyes. The intensity of the situation was not lost on either one of them and Giles began to rapidly move his hips, thrusting deeply into her with each stroke. Willow writhed beneath him, cursing and loving the bonds that kept her from touching her lover. 

Giles leaned forward, kissing Willow to breathlessness, which wasn't hard to do, driving himself deeper into her. Giles lost himself in the moment and gasped out Willow's name as he emptied himself in the condom. Willow felt him climax and it was enough to spark her own. Her body stiffened and her breath caught in her throat as her head dropped back in a silent scream of pleasure. 

Giles reached up and released her hands. She didn't have the energy to move them and left her arms above her head, desperately trying to remember how to breathe. Giles took care of business, extremely pleased with Willow's inability to move now that she was able to. He stretched out next to her, pulling her close to his body. 

"Why don't you call Tara and tell her that I asked you to do some all night research over here," he suggested, kissing the top of her head. 

"Give me a minute. She'll know something's up if I call her all breathless." 

"All right," he chuckled, "so long as you tell her about this tomorrow." 

"I promise." 

Willow managed to pull herself up to kiss him, incredibly pleased with how everything turned out. 

  
The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written June 26, 2003.


End file.
